


Secret Love Song

by TAkOyaK_I



Series: Song fics [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Based on a Little Mix song, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Random Song Challenge, eeh, idk what this is tbh i just needed to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAkOyaK_I/pseuds/TAkOyaK_I
Summary: Based on Little Mix' Secret Love Song





	Secret Love Song

When they first told him he had been confused he had just a few months back along with the rest of South Korea watched how Hyuna and E-Dawn had been torn to shreds by a group of delusional fans and now they wanted him Mark Lee to fake date one of their models for spotlight? 

But here he was 3 months into the “relationship”, it was tight and confining and it was taking a great toll on him and Yukheis actual relationship. Yukhei didn't outright say it. He smiled and told Mark to have fun when he had to go on his dates and he laughed it off when Mark had to talk about how much he loved his girlfriend on national television. But Mark could see the hurt in his eyes how he slowly tuned more into himself, talked to Mark less and how the light slowly disappeared from his eyes. Mark didn't know what to do because, in reality, he couldn't do anything he was trapped by in a relationship by a contract he signed when he was fifteen. And even with the prospect of Marks “breakup” 2 months away mark wasn't sure his and Yukheis relationship was gonna last that long. Mark wanted to shout at everyone that he was dating Yukhei the most wonderful boy in the world, that he loved Yukhei and only Yukhei, nobody else had his heart. When he was asked on variety shows and during interviews about his girlfriend he wanted to talk about Yukhei but he couldn't. He sat and talked about his girlfriend like they were happily in love while he watched his relationship with Yukhei slowly deteriorate. Could they ever go back to what they were?

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at angst and tbh i hate writing it w/o a happy ending but here we are... comments and kudos are appreciated ^^


End file.
